Day at Work, Who Knew About The Drama?
by Your Death Awaits
Summary: I'm  Full name ! First day at work I met this valley girl guy, and his friend Toris, then I get kidnapped by this Russian Guy for a apparent reason, Gosh who knew about the drama?


BEEP BEEP BEEP! The poor clock was smashed as a groan filled the room. Tired and yearning for more sleep. (Name) stared at her clock, 6:30 am. She groaned again, removing her hand as she pulled off the covers, setting her feet on the cold floor. Somehow, this antic reminded her of those movies with female teenagers waking up, getting out of bed, and some music with a piano solo would go along with it just fine. The bed was made after a quick shower, combing her hair (while humming along with the radio that was set on the classical music channel.) Her teeth were scrubbed by that "SCOPE" mint toothpaste, which always left a peppermint after taste. Her phone started to sing that favorite song of hers, signaling she had a text message.

Hey! U up yet? I'm going to pick u up at 8 for ur first day of work! U better be up or else! - Keesh.

Her eyes scanned the message, replying back that she'll be ready before then, it was the other way around, sometimes Jill or Keesh she liked to be called, would be the one who was late. _Oh well, may as well wear something simple. _She thought, pulling out a simple outfit a recommended for the workers there. A Vietnamese style scarlet Áo Dài that ended around the knees, a slit starting from her hip, added with white flowing short to go along with it. Three car honks warned her that Keesh was here. _Well, first day of work will be like the first day of school. Right?_ She sighed softly for no one else to hear. _Let this be easy._

Keesh was a nice person to look up to when troubles would erupt. A mop of mousy brown her would almost cover her blue green eyes.

"This job will surely get you enough cash to help you pay for collage!" Jill exclaimed slamming her foot on the gas pedal, having the car and its passengers lurch forward.

"Jill," the beaming girl turned as she drove at some high speed. "If this job, doesn't work out, I'm killing you," Jill's smile didn't falter, instead she just nodded then stopped 10 minutes later from her top speed of course, what over 50 miles over the speed limit? The female, who was still clutching for dear life looked up, a sign with golden letters, surrounded by red ribbons.

The Jade Phoenix Spa and Sauna

"Well~ I gotta go meet with Jared, Big Bro's dancing with the cat again," Jill's voice broke her friend's thoughts.

"Thank you," She stepped out of the car nodding for Jill to drive off, and hoping she didn't kill herself. Jill nodded back as her green car pulled into the road and sped off. (Color eyes) were filled with anxiety. She could be jobless again for all she knew. _Stiffen the upper lip! It's go time!_ Her chest bursting with confidence she marched to the maroon door and pushing it open. Which caused a small bell up above her head to ring. The room was a creamy white, on one side on her left was a waiting room, with magazines of gossip, fashion and what not. In front of her was a woman her age, with the same outfit as hers, although with a longer skirt that was dyed in a nice lime green. She seemed to have spotted her looking around with fascination.

"Hello there," she greeted, she seemed Vietnamese, with black hair gathered up into a low ponytail. She seemed friendly enough to work with. "Are you (Name)?" She asked, her voice comforting, yet a higher pitch then hers. (Name) nodded, already she liked how nice and calm she was.

"Jill has told me about what you are able to do, but I'll start you off with a simple job for now OK?" (Name) nodded in return, still not used to talking yet, but she'll grow into this place, she will.

"Hello! This is the Jade Phoenix Spa and Sauna! How may we be of service?" (Name)'s head nodded as the speaker was asking when an appointment was available. "Would the sixteenth of May work out for you? Mmmhmm, it was a pleasure working with you too," She hung up the phone, her job was supposed to assign appointments and greet them, there were a few other workers, but they were in a different room. The small bell rang its chime, interrupting (Name) from her doodles on line paper. A blond haired male with a sleek bob smiled in some weird grin, his arms were linked with another male, with a mop of hair like Jill's except more scraggly.

"Like I told you Toris! You got to like, relax more." The male explained, giving the female a weird impression from him.

"Feliks, you dragged me to a spa, I'm fine really." Toris panted, then spotted the female with her hair tied into a messy bun supported by ebony black chopsticks.

"Hey! Like do you do walk ins?" Feliks asked. (Name) gave a small giggle nodding in return, guys with a valley girl like voice, he struck her Polish.

"Indeed, what would you like? A relaxing bath at the sauna, a massage where it's most needed, acupuncture?" She offered what they would want, with some peppermint candies to add along with it.

"Like which totally works best when you're stressed?" Feliks asked, popping the sweet into his mouth. She thought for a moment, placing a finger on her tulip pink lips. "Well there's Shiatsu, Japanese massages with firm hand movements, it works best," Feliks shrugged.

"Whatever makes him like relax." Chi Ang, was busy with another .

"What about you? Do you need anything?" Feliks beamed. "Back massage when you're like done?" She gave a small nod and a closed smile, taking Toris's hand in hers, with a jerk to signal him that they were going Feliks pranced off to skim the fashion and tips magazines. Toris was stumbling to catch up with the woman pulling his hand with her, this was his first contact with a woman, other then Ukraine and Belarus, but they were Russia's older and little sister, so nothing really did happen between him or the two females.

She suddenly stopped at an auburn door, the perimeter was etched with designs that curled near the ends, the door seemed antique but still functioned properly. As the door creaked open into the room, having (Name) guide him in. The room was lit dimly from the candles, it smelled faintly of foreign spices from Asia, when he came to visit China with Russia. (Who tried to make China become one with him)

"I'll leave the room., for you have to take off all of your clothing," She whispered silently, he noticed the music was quiet, his face flushed into a bubblegum pink hue as she held out a white towel. "Lay on your stomach and cover your regions of below with this," His face burned red with heat as she left the room, having the door lock click. "I'll be right back," Her voice was muffled by wooden door, then hearing soft footsteps leaving in order to fetch something. So he did, stripping until no article of clothing was on him, now in a neat pile on a small table. He lied on the cot, the leather like material sticking to his bare body. With room to spare the Baltic nation folded his arms out in front of him, resting his head on his arms, the music and scent helped him calm down slightly, but what if Ivan found out? Nah, he may as well try to relax a bit.

She came back a a bottle, he couldn't read what it was since the letters were covered by long slender fingers. Applying lotion on her hands as her Áo Dài brushed his arm lightly. She smelt of Orchids and Vanilla, and another sweet scent that sent his nostrils yearning to smell that fragrance.

Squeezing a small dime sized puddle in her hands, filled with scented oils to help cleanse the skin. Rubbing her hands to cause a little friction as she started to work on his pale smooth back, scars were present, but she didn't want to ask to seem rude. Toris winced slightly, some of the oil slightly stung the new rosy scars, but (Name)'s gentle yet firm Shiatsu hand movements helping the pain go away. "I apologize greatly for asking this," He heard her voice from behind flowing out as a whisper. "But do you still want me to continue? These scars seem fresh," He grimaced slightly but it was nice that someone was worried.

"N-No, it's nothing," Her gaze never left his back, questioning again she took in a breath. "Scars are always caused by something or someone," At the word someone Toris's body instantly froze. "Do you promise not to tell anyone?" He meekly asked. She held out her pinky to offer him that she wouldn't peep. Slowly his pinky entwined with hers, sealing the promise. It was odd for him to trust someone so quickly, but she seemed nice enough.

"You don't have to tell-"

"I was abused." He stated coolly.

How could anyone abuse him was one question she'd think to herself. That was when the entire story spilled out, talking about how Russia (Or to (Name) Ivan) would abuse him and how Poland (Feliks to (Name)) would take him away.

"You're free to go, after you cloth yourself," She stated. He turned to ask how much. "On the house." But before he could say anything she exchanged her goodbyes nodded and left a piece of peppermint candy.

"So how was it?" Feliks asked him, holding up a small gift bag he had purchased from (Name) the bag was crimson, with a jade green phoenix encircling the name of the building. That was in golden letters. Bright orange tissue paper concealed the item in the bag, hiding his companion what was inside. Lithuania thought, sucking on a peppermint that girl gave him.

"It was...nice," He answered, hesitating at the last bit. Poland's thin blonde brow rose to his hairline.

"Nice? She's totally fabulous!" His hand was pumped in the air, Toris still felt worried, but wouldn't show it, what if Russia did find out about this place? Would he do something to (Name)? Would he take her spot instead and die from it? He shrugged to himself, still quite worried, but he didn't notice a tall dark shadow whiz by him to the building.

"Hello! This is the Jade Phoenix- Mmmph!" A cloth bag printed in black bold words **POTATO i**n Russian covered her face, blinding her vision to find her kid napper. Her hands flying up to her neck to pry it off struggling in vain, but her hands and ankles were tied as her body hit the floor in a thump. She faintly heard the scribbling of a pencil and a smack on her desk. What was going to happen to her she didn't know she tried to roll away but something warm and strong wrapped around her stomach heaving her on the persons shoulder she moaned in protest making the rapist man laugh at her antics.

"Struggling is useless da?" She froze. _Did he just say da? I think he did_. She twisted this way and that to escape his vice like grasp. The grip on her waist tightened making her stop and pant. He chuckled childishly making her want to scream. She could imagine Chi Ang scolding her when she comes back, but she didn't care she was like a mom. Tears streamed down her face dripping onto the bag, as a child she always cried silently her mother and father died at an early age, leaving her to an abusive orphanage.

There were two groups the perfect children, and the ratty children. The perfect children picked, prodded, and taunted the lower ones persecuting them in any way possible.

But there was one who cared, Ludwig, a blonde German boy with icy blue eyes would always watch his older brother Gilbert, with gray shining hair and red eyes laugh at the short (color) haired girl who was thin, her skin pale yet blotched in dirt. Well they weren't really orphans just children of the Mistress who made her, and only her cook and clean and do all the chores.

She did escape one night, the night Gilbert realized he had feeling for her, the night Ludwig wanted to confess his feelings. That night broke their hearts in two then fourths, crumpled up into dust.

Their mother would be scolding the ratty children for not grabbing her and bringing her home. (Name) grew up to the woman she was today, wondering what happened to Ludwig and Gilbert, but now this kidnapper had her tied up.

_"Someone help me from this nightmare,"  
><em>


End file.
